


Hunting Mission

by Drabbles_Of_Writing



Series: Emperor AU [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Lilith Clawthorne why, Meddling Kids, NEW AU TIME LADS, Self-Indulgent, Sort Of, Stupid Kids in over their head, Witches Hiss, but it will be, emperor AU, mentioned purring, no lumity yet it's not a thing rn, plus the fangs, what of it, yes the witches hiss purr and stuff in this au, you can see the tiny hints of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing
Summary: All things considered, Luz thought that meeting Eda the Owl Lady was a pretty successful first hunting mission.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: Emperor AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914781
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180





	Hunting Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've got a tumblr! Here I post fun facts and the occasional memes about stories like these!  
> https://drabbles-of-writing.tumblr.com/  
> You can find the explanation for this AU here: https://drabbles-of-writing.tumblr.com/post/628653212733407232/au-where-luz-justended-up-getting-stuck-with

“Dun, dun dun, dun dun, dun, dun,”

“Luz, this is a  _ stealth _ mission.”

Luz paused, blinking owlishly at Amity for a moment, holding her staff in both hands.

“I know?” She said. “Every good stealth mission needs the  _ Mission Impossible _ theme song.” She said seriously.

“I have no idea what that is,” Amity deadpanned. “But unless you’ve suddenly mastered bard magic, be  _ quiet.” _ She whispered sharply.

Luz muttered under her breath but obediently stopped her humming.

The two girls continued through the edge of the forest, climbing over roots and gliding through the trees. Neither had turned to go into the forest itself. They’d rather not face the house security they knew resided there.

So, they’d decided to wait out the witch who used it.

They just had to keep circling.

Luz tripped over a root as she climbed over it, letting out a yelp and landing in the dirt with a thud, dropping her staff.

Amity looked back, startled for a moment before relaxing into an exhausted look.

“Seriously?” Amity sighed.

“Hey, roots are tricky!” Luz complained, not bothering to try and get up.

“Look, how about we just split up?” Amity said, crouching by the girl and offering a hand. “We’ll cover more ground that way.”

“But Lilith said it was a bad idea,” Luz reminded, taking Amity’s outstretched hand and stumbling to her feet. “Don’t we need to stick to _ gether-” _ She cut off as she fumbled into Amity and steadied herself on the witches shoulders.

Amity stiffened before sharply pushing Luz off and almost making her fall over again.

“Yeah, well, I think that finding the Owl Lady is more important than looking after you.” Amity huffed, turning away and crossing her arms.

“The point is to find her and try and weaken her so we can bring her back, though.” Luz pointed out, unphased as she picked up her dropped staff. “Two is better than one for that.”

“No offence, human, but I don’t think you’d be very useful.” Amity scoffed, looking over the girl.

“Hey! I’m plenty useful,” Luz grumbled, holding her staff closer. 

“Whatever,” Amity muttered, rolling her eyes. “How about you go down that--”

The snapping of branches and a sudden thud cut her off. Both girls whirled around in a panic towards the sound.

A small dog-like demon with a skull on its head rolled out of the leaves he landed in, grumbling about a staff being too hard to hang onto. 

It spotted the girls and froze, looking up at them.

All three stared at each other for a few brief, terrifying moments.

“It’s the Owl Lady’s demon!” Amity exclaimed. “Get him!”

The demon squawked and bolted into the trees, scampering on all four legs. Amity was right behind him, flipping her gray mask down.

Luz followed right after, pulling down her own mask dotted with small splashes of color and a light spell engraved into the forehead that she was so proud of.

The girls chased the demon, darting through the trees. Amity was definitely ahead, focused on the dog-demon like her life depended on it. 

Unfortunately for the demon, he wasn’t all that fast. He ran himself right into a thorn bush, squeaking and jerking out of it in pain a moment later.

Amity skidded to a stop behind the demon and grabbed him by his collar, lifting him up in one movement.

“I got him!” She breathed.

_ “Woo! _ Go, Amity!” Luz cheered, rushing up beside her. The mask hid the momentary surprised look the witch gave her.

“Release the King of Demons at once!” The demon snapped, flailing in Amity’s grasp. “Or I’ll have no choice but to kill you both!”   


“Aw, he’s so widdle,” Luz cooed.

“Now’s not the time, Luz.” Amity said sternly. “This demon is the pet of the Owl Lady, he’s our best bet in catching her.”

_ “Pet?” _ The demon gasped, offended. “The King of Demons is no pet! I am a mighty tyrant!”   


“Sure you are, pequeña linda.” Luz continued, clearly not taking the demon seriously.

“Where is your master, demon?” Amity demanded, lifting the demon so that he was facing her.

“The King of Demons has no master!” The demon crossed his arms.

“Absolutely, you’re your own independent demon,” Luz said matter-of-factly, standing beside Amity, the gears of an idea whirring in her head.

“That’s right, I  _ am.” _ The demon agreed, giving a proud look.

Amity gave Luz a questioning look, but her mask hid it as Luz continued on.

“And an independent demon can give his own independent statements, right?” Luz continued on.

“Sure I can! Everything I say is fact, after all.” The demon agreed.

“Then, if you don’t mind,” Luz said, tilting her head. “Could you, perhaps, tell us where the Owl Lady is now?” She asked. “After all, the  _ King  _ of  _ Demons _ must know for  _ sure, _ doesn’t he?”

“Of course I do! I’m--” The demon paused before glaring at the human.

“Hey! I’m not telling you where Eda is! Nice try, Emperor servant!” The demon sneered.

“Eh, worth a shot.” Luz deflated.

“Look here, demon.” Amity hissed, a long and drawn-out one as the beak of her mesk squished against the demon's nose. “You are going to tell me where the Owl Lady is or  _ so help me  _ I--”

“You can  _ hiss?” _ Luz gasped, turning to the girl. “I didn’t know witches could do that!”

“This is  _ not the time, _ Luz!” Amity snapped, lowering her hand holding the demon's collar so that he was hanging in the air by her hip. “And why are you so excited about that? Are you telling me you  _ don’t _ hiss?”

“Not at all!” Luz shook her head awed. “Wait...does this mean you can  _ purr, _ too?” She asked gleefully, and Amity  _ knew _ there had to be stars in her eyes.

“I’m not answering that,” Amity growled, making Luz squee more at the noise.

“Aw, you  _ can?” _

“That is not important right now!” Amity said quickly, getting more and more embarrassed as the demon kicked about in her hold. “We’re in the middle of an interro--”

A staff shot out from the trees, flying right between the two girls and making them jump back. The staff embedded itself in the ground just behind the girls, void of any palisman.

“--gation,” Amity finished, spinning towards where the staff had come from. “Who’s th--”

A small owl swooped out of the trees, knocking into Amity and proceeding to squawk and yank at her hood and cape with its talons.

Amity yelped and dropped the demon roughly, opting to instead bat at the owl and try to get him off. The demon was quick to jump back up and scurry off, quickly forgotten about.

“Amity!” Luz worried, hurrying over to help the witch.

Amity was shouting obscenities at the bird when Luz made it to her, clutching her staff and watching helplessly for a few moments.

An idea popped into her head.

“I got it!” Luz said, raising her staff and swinging it.

Amity ducked just in time, letting the owl be hit straight-on by the staff with a loud  _ whack  _ and go tumbling to the ground.

“Oh, wow, I actually got it!” Luz grinned, turning to Amity excitedly as the bird struggled to its feet again. “Amity, did you see that?”

“No, I was busy being  _ attacked _ by an  _ owl.”  _ Amity grumbled, trying to smooth down her hood. “Where did that thing even come...from…”

Amity took a step back, staring up and  _ behind _ Luz.

“What?” Luz blinked, completely oblivious.

She turned around to see what Amity was staring at, perplexed.

She was faced with a tall, wild-haired witch with a single gold fang. And a golden  _ fury _ in her gaze.

Luz had no time to react before the woman drew a circle in the air and it lit up, already blazing with heat.

_ “Get down!”  _ Amity shouted, tackling Luz to the side as the fire from the circle blazed right over Luz’s head, just barely missing her cape.

The woman tore her staff out of the ground before racing towards the two of them with terrifying speed, glowing an eerie gold.

Amity recovered first and got to her feet. She drew a quick circle in the air and an abomination barely bigger than a person rose, attempting to block the witch. All it accomplished in doing was slowing her down as she tumbled through on the other side of the abomination.

“Run!” Amity shouted, tugging the still-shocked Luz to her feet.

“But that’s the Owl Lady!” Luz protested

“Doesn’t matter!” Amity shook her head, already turning and booking it through the woods with Luz close behind. “You made her  _ mad!” _

_ “Me?” _ Luz cried incredulously.

“Get back here you cowards!” The witch shouted behind them, easily propelling herself off a tree and shooting towards them again.

Luz made a strangled noise and rolled to the side, feeling the wind the witch made as she  _ barely _ missed the two of them.

Amity stumbled back, summoning her own staff and drawing a larger circle in the air, though it was clearly with some amount of effort.

She didn’t have time to finish the circle before the Owl Lady appeared beside her and kicked her feet out from under her, causing the witch to fall over and her spell to fail, her staff rolling away.

The witch turned at breakneck speed, spotting Luz trying to get a good grip on her staff before she ran at her, eyes ablaze.

Luz had no time to prepare before the criminal  _ slammed  _ right into her, knocking her back and against a tree with a sharp thud, her staff clattering to the ground.

Luz let out a wheeze and tried to scramble up and away.

The witch was already upon her and swung her staff, hitting Luz right in the head and sending her not-well situated mask careening off and onto the forest floor.

Panic filled Luz now and she cringed further down against the tree, eyes wide as she tried to cover her face with her hands.

The witch paused then, her staff raised to prepare for another hit.

She blinked, then stepped back. She lowered her staff and Luz dared to peek through her fingers, her breathing labored and heavy.

“Great Titan,” The witch breathed. “You’re just a  _ kid.” _

Luz stared at her for a moment, slowly dropping her hands from her face, but still remaining tense.

“Um...yes?” She offered weakly, unsure of what else the witch could possibly want.

“What’s a kid doing on a mission about  _ me?” _ The witch demanded, glaring at Luz. “Is that Emperor’s Coven getting  _ that _ desperate, or pathetic? I must be losing my touch, if they’re sending a twelve year old after me,” She muttered.

“I’m fourteen,” Luz piped up.

“Yeah, yeah, close enough.” The witch waved her hand. “That’s not my point, kid.”

Amity, who had recovered from her fall, suddenly came sprinting up behind the witch, her hands lit aflame with fire.

She howled a war cry before leaping in the air, preparing to throw the fire down at the Owl Lady.

The witch simply looked back and swung out her staff, hitting Amity in the ribcage and sending her to the dirt, fire dying out as she wheezed, momentarily winded.

The owl from before flew over and grabbed at Amity’s mask. She fumbled for a moment before her mask was ripped off, revealing her sweaty shocked face.

“Hey!” Amity snapped at the owl, reaching for her mask as it flew out of her reach. “You give that back!”

“You’re  _ both _ kids!” The Owl Lady exclaimed, aghast. “They sent  _ two _ teenagers after me? Not even an adult and  _ one  _ teenager?”

“Well, this isn’t how I expected a hunting mission to go,” Luz murmured, still stunned as the owl dropped the mask a few feet away from Amity and flew over to the Owl Lady’s shoulder, landing on it.

“You two, go back home and mess around with your penstagram or something,” The Owl Lady waved her hand. “I’m not gonna fight a couple of angst-ridden kids.”

“Then you’ve miscalculated,” Amity said, forgetting her mask as fire arose from her right hand. “Because I’m more powerful than you--”

The Owl Lady drew a small circle in the air, a burst of golden wind-looking magic shooting towards Amity and quickly blowing out the fire she had summoned.

Amity only stared at her hand, taken aback.

“Yeah, whatever, kid.” The Owl Lady rolled her eyes. “Just say you didn’t find me or something. I can’t deal with this today.”

_ “What?” _

Luz and Amity turned their heads, seeing the same demon from before skittering out of the treeline and hiding behind the Owl Lady’s legs, glaring at the girls.

“You can’t let them go! They were mean to me!” The demon whined, pointing accusingly at Amity.  _ “Especially  _ that one!”

“King, I’m not beating up teenagers because they were mean to you. It’s tempting, but no.” The Owl Lady said sternly.

“Then what good are you anyway?” The demon, King, growled and stepped out from behind her.

Luz and Amity glanced at each other, sharing the same bewildered and confused looks.

“Run along now, and do whatever it is that kids do these days.” The Owl Lady said, waving her hand and stepping over King to turn back towards the woods. “By all means, tell the Emperor to keep sending teens after me, but it’s not gonna get him far.”

“Hey, wait! You can’t just leave!” Amity called, looking around frantically for where she’d dropped her staff. “I’m not through with you, yet!”   


“Well  _ I’m _ through with  _ you.” _ The Owl Lady said, barely sparing her a glance.

“Oh, wait, Ms. Owl Lady!” Luz said quickly, struggling to her feet. 

“Ms. Owl Lady?” The witch repeated, raising a brow. “Kid, it’s  _ Eda _ the Owl Lady.”

“Right, um, Eda,” Luz said nervously. “You’re, uh...you’re dog has my mask.”

Eda looked down, and sure enough, King had snatched up Luz’s mask from off the ground during the momentary confusion and was now wearing it like an extremely oversized helmet.

“King, don’t mess with that,” Eda scolded, easily plucking the mask off the demon and tossing it back to Luz, who floundered briefly, but caught it.

“Uh, th-thanks,” Luz said, offering a weak smile to the woman who was about to beat her senseless moments earlier.

“...don’t mention it.” The witch said after a moment. “Now that  _ that’s  _ over with,” She said, raising her staff and letting her owl situate back onto it.

“Wait, no, no!” Amity ran towards them, but she was far,  _ far _ too late.

Eda swung onto her staff and lifted into the air in almost one fluid motion, pausing only to pull King onto it, and easily rose high above them.

Unfortunately for the girls, nobody had really taught them how to  _ fly _ with their staffs yet. After all, they shouldn’t have even  _ had _ them yet.

“Hope I don't see you around!” Eda called, waving down at them as King struggled to keep a hold on the staff behind her.

With that, she turned and zipped through the air faster than the two thought was necessary.

Leaving them both alone, staring at the empty, sunset-filled sky.

“Huh,” Luz said after a moment. “She seemed nice.”

Amity groaned and thunked her head against a tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Eda be like: You mess with the owl you get the trowel
> 
> This AU was inspired by Sseroxy on Reddit here: https://www.reddit.com/user/Sseroxy/?sort=top


End file.
